


At Your Feet

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: At least in this art, Dom Tony Stark, Fanart, Kneeling, M/M, Non-Sexual Submission, Sketches, Submissive Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: Fanart of Steve kneeling at Tony's feet.





	At Your Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valmasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valmasy/gifts).

Tony Stark in a suit with his sunglasses in one hand looking down out of the corner of his eyes at Steve Rogers, who is kneeling at his feet with his forehead against Tony’s hip and one hand curled around Tony’s leg. Tony has his other hand in Steve’s hair.


End file.
